Conventionally, in a vehicle such as a passenger vehicle or the like, a vehicle air conditioner has been realized that is capable of independently controlling the temperature of air-conditioned zones, which split a vehicle cabin interior into right and left sides, for example, a driver-seat side and a passenger-seat side, according to preferences of the occupants. As a system for independently controlling air conditioning of the air-conditioned zones split into right and left sides, Heating Ventilating and Air-Conditioning Systems (herein after abbreviated as HVAC) have been known, among which is a vehicle air conditioner that employs an uneven-solar-radiation sensor to independently perform air conditioning for the right and left zones in accordance with uneven solar radiation. Here, the blowout temperature and air flow level for the right and left zones are controlled depending on the solar radiation, etc. of the right and left zones. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 01-136811 discloses a technique in which values detected from the right and left air-conditioned zones are compared with a calculated value based on a predetermined calculation, and the larger value of the above-described compared values is used as a correction value to control air conditioning equipment in a vehicle.